Shin
| JapName=東の界王神| RomName=Higashi no Kaiōshin| AniName=Eastern Supreme Kai East Supreme Kai Supreme Kai| MangaName=Kaioshin| AltName=Eastern God Shin Kindergarten Kai (by Old Kai)| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Manga Chapter 437| Race=Kaioshin, originally Shin-jin| FamConnect= Kibito (Bodyguard and Permanent Fusee) Elder Kai (Ancestor) Daikaioh (Former boss) Northern Supreme Kai (Fellow Supreme Kai) Southern Supreme Kai (Fellow Supreme Kai) Western Supreme Kai (Fellow Supreme Kai) Grand Kai (Subject) North Kai (Subject) South Kai (Subject) West Kai (Subject) East Kai (Subject)'}} '''Supreme Kai' (東の界王神, Higashi no Kaiōshin), also more specifically known as Eastern Supreme Kai, is the Ruler of the Eastern Quadrant of the Universe along with his colleagues (Northern, Western and Southern) and under his superior, Grand Supreme Kai. He is short, purple skinned with a white mohawk, dressed in a posh Kai outfit and always accompanied by his ever-loyal bodyguard and friend, Kibito. He is voiced by Yuji Mitsuya in Toei Doga Doga's anime, Kent Williams in the FUNimation dub, Genaro Vásquez in the Latin American dub, and Francisco Brêtas in the Brazilian dub. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu's wrath Enjoying a peaceful life on the World of the Kai with his fellow Supreme Kais, East Supreme Kai was unaware until too late that he and the other Supreme Kai's had been targeted and marked for death by the ruthless wizard Bibidi, who was determined to wipe them out by unleashing his fearsome monster, Kid Buu, on them all. After hearing that Northern and Western Supreme Kais had been killed by Kid Buu, Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai prepared to face off against the buffed-up monster (Kid Buu had absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and transformed into what is known fans as Buff Buu or Ultra Buu). While "Kid Buu" was after Eastern Supreme Kai, Grand Supreme Kai intervened, but was absorbed by Ultra Buu. But Ultra Buu turned into an obese, childlike monster, and to his relief, Supreme Kai was spared by Majin Buu, who's evil had been reduced thanks to Grand Supreme Kai's good nature. To avenge his friends, Supreme Kai eventually caught Bibidi off guard and destroyed the evil wizard while Majin Buu was locked up in a ball. Supreme Kai then hid the ball deep under the surface of the Planet Earth, fearing that he would be powerless to stop Majin Buu himself. Supreme Kai then returned to the Sacred World of the Kais, aided by a new bodyguard, Kibito, to carry on with his life of peace. Due to the deaths of the other four Supreme Kais, Eastern Supreme Kai became known simply as the Supreme Kai. Although the title of "Grand Supreme Kai" was never officially given to him, he assumed the duties thereof. Babidi and his Minions Many eons later, Supreme Kai and Kibito traveled to Earth to find the help of Earth's greatest heroes, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, for he had learned that Babidi (the son of Bibidi) was planning to release Majin Buu once again. Babidi had sent two of his possessed human henchmen Yamu and Spopovich to start gathering energy for Majin Buu, and the pair did so starting with the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. After Yamu and Spopovich succeeded in stealing Gohan's energy, they proceeded to head back to Babidi's ship, with the Supreme Kai and some of the Z fighters following them. When they arrived, Supreme Kai was shocked to see that Babidi had already enlisted the aid of the The Demon King, Dabura. Much to Supreme Kai's horror, Dabura had easily discovered the Kai's and the Z Fighters hiding grounds, and proceeded to attack everyone, killing Kibito in the process and turning Piccolo and Krillin to stone from his spit. Supreme Kai eventually entered Babidi's ship along with the three Saiyans to go through multiple stage battles in order to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the dormant Majin Buu is found. Supreme Kai warned everyone that Babidi's minions are considered as the strongest fighters in the universe, and it is recommended that each of them should fight together. However, Supreme Kai was often left in disbelief as to how easily the Saiyans have defeated these would-be strongest fighters with ease and by themsleves (with the likes of Vegeta defeating Pui Pui and Goku defeating Yakon). When it came time for Gohan to fight, his opponent was Dabura and Gohan was able to hold his own. After Vegeta expressed his outrage to Gohan's poor performance, Dabura mysteriously decided to withdraw from his battle with Gohan. Dabura stated that he has discovered the perfect warrior to handle them all at once, which is a revealation that baffles Supreme Kai, believing that Babidi does not have anyone more powerful than Dabura. After a heated argument with Vegeta (who threatened to destroy the ship with the risk of awakening Majin Buu), Supreme Kai was quick to realize that Vegeta is the warrior that Dabura spoke of, and his fears came to light when Babidi had possessed Vegeta, turning him into Majin Vegeta. Babidi transports them all back to the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and Majin Vegeta kills many civilians with a couple of Big Bang Attacks. When it became clear that Majin Vegeta will proceed to kill unless Goku accepts his challenge to the finish, Goku is forced to accept the challenge provided that they are transported by Babidi to an area with no civilians present. Supreme Kai had forbid this to happen as the energy loss resulting from a battle between the two will result in Majin Buu's resurrection. Supreme Kai attempted to prevent Goku from fighting, but shockingly, Goku threatens to destroy Supreme Kai if he was to get in the way. Seeing that Goku and Vegeta are far too powerful to stop, Supreme Kai had no choice but let the battle transpire. After Babidi fulfills Goku's request to be transported to a deserted area, Supreme Kai accompanied by Gohan, managed to reach the heart of Babidi's ship where the cocoon of Majin Buu is located. Supreme Kai and Gohan are greeted by Babidi and Dabura who are trying to prevent any interruption of Majin Buu's return. The return of Majin Buu As Supreme Kai and Gohan prepare their assault, Majin Buu had already reached full power as a result of Goku and Majin Vegeta fighting as Super Saiyan 2's, giving Majin Buu a massive boost in power. Despite Gohan's best efforts in stopping Majin Buu's revival with a Kamehameha, it was not enough and Majin Buu had returned. Supreme Kai and Gohan witnessed in horror as Majin Buu easily overwhelmed The Demon King Dabura in battle (with Majin Buu angered after being badly criticized by Dabura as an "idiot and a waste" due to Majin Buu's child-like attitude) and Babidi takes temporary control of Majin Buu by threatening to seal him up in the very same ball just like his father did eons before. Babidi ordered his new "pet" to kill the Supreme Kai and Gohan. Supreme Kai along with Gohan were outmacthed by Majin Buu's fighting abilities. Majin Buu had badly injured the Supreme Kai in battle and had nearly killed Gohan by attempting to blast him into outer-space. With little strength he had left, Supreme Kai nullified Buu's attack over Gohan thus saving Gohan's life. Buu was later confronted by Majin Vegeta who had already rendered Goku unconscious during their battle. Majin Vegeta challenged Buu to the death to not only redeem himself for the suffering he has caused before but to also avenge Gohan, believing that he is dead because he can no longer feel his presence. Majin Vegeta could not stop Majin Buu despite utilizing a self-explosion technique to finish Buu. Supreme Kai, had survived his ordeal with Buu once again, but was still badly injured and weak. While trying to find Gohan, Supreme Kai had collapsed and lost consciousness. Fortunately, Kibito (who was resurrected by Shenron via Bulma's wish to restore the lives of the good people killed within that day) found Supreme Kai, healed him, and then the two healed Gohan, teleporting him to the World of the Kai, where they would have him unlock the Legendary Z Sword and use it to help him defeat Majin Buu for good. The Elder Kai During Gohan's training, Goku, whose time on Earth had ended (he was dead, due to a fight with Super Perfect Cell seven years earlier) arrived on the World of the Kais. After Gohan had mastered the handling of the unbelievably heavy Z Sword, Supreme Kai thought that a proper demonstration of the sword's power was in order. He materialized a block of Kacheen, the hardest known metal in the universe for Gohan to cut through with the Z Sword. However the Z Sword was broken from the demonstration (with Goku throwing it at Gohan to slice with the sword) which caused the release of Elder Kai, who was an ancestor of Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai, along with Goku and Kibito, witnessed Elder Kai train Gohan personally, awakening Gohan's hidden sleeping powers (as this is apparently a technique that the Elder Kai's enemies had feared). During this time, everyone could sense that Majin Buu had transformed into Super Buu and had exterminated the planet's populace with Genocide Blast (Human Extinction Attack). When Gotenks (the fused Saiyan of Goten and Trunks via the Fusion Dance) could not stop Super Buu, Gohan returned to earth and was able to best Super Buu in battle. Fusion with Kibito Elder Kai had revealed that the Potara Earrings can perform fusion between two beings with one person wearing just one earring on the left ear and the other person wears one earring on the right. Supreme Kai and Kibito tested Elder Kai's revealations (and were oblivious to the fact that the fusion was permanent until it was too late) and became Kibito Kai. Although Kibito Kai was much stronger than Supreme Kai, his power was insufficient in the process of defeating Majin Buu. After becoming aware of the permanent fusion, Goku (resurrected by Elder Kai's life-force) returned to Earth to attempt to fuse with his son Gohan who was outclassed by the much more powerful Super Buu (who had already absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks). Kibitio Kai's later roles no longer required direct battle against villians, but intervention in Goku's behalf with the use of his Instantaneous Movement technique. Special abilities Kiai A form of invisible ki blast available to most characters in the series. The Supreme Kai's takes the form of a gust of wind that was powerful enough to stop Majin Buu's advances toward him. Majin Buu however was able to send a more powerful Kiai blast back at him, sending him flying. ''Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu'' (Magic Materialization) Supreme Kai demonstrated this ability by summoning a giant cube of Katcheen, the strongest known metal in the universe, for Gohan to practice the Z sword on. Energy's Last A large and powerful violet ball of energy that Supreme Kai charges until it explodes into an energy beam. Supreme Kai uses it in his last attempt to stop Majin Buu. It was able to push Buu back and blast a gaping hole in his stomach. This ability is shown only in the anime. ''Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou'' Supreme Kai's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Supreme Kai gathers blue sparkling energy in his hands and releases a very powerful, pulsating blast. Telekinesis Supreme Kai uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan. It is powerful enough to hold down Gohan at his super saiyan 2 form. 'Ki Blast' A basic energy attack. 'Telepathy ' The ability to talk and read people's minds. Power The Eastern Supreme Kai's power compared to other fighters is unknown due to having very few fighting scenes. It is clear he is much more powerful than Frieza due to his statement of all the Supreme Kais being 1000x stronger than Frieza. It is known that he is more powerful than his servant Kibito. He shows signs of weakness as he is amazed at the powers of Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan as well as being scared of Dabura's power prior to becoming Babidi's servant. He also states in the manga that his power was lower than that of any of the other Supreme Kais (apart from Elder Kai). Video Games Supreme Kai has appeared as a playable character in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. In all three games, he appears as a single fighter, although a Potara Earring Fusion with Kibito can be unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He also appears as a playable character as both Supreme Kai and Kibito Kai in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. His name in the Dragon World Tour is named '''Shin'. In the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, he is a playable fighter. Trivia *Supreme Kai is one of two main characters that has never died or appeared as dead in the duration of Dragon Ball Z the other is Mr. Satan. As such, he is one of the few characters to never die in Dragon Ball Z. *He is only one of two kais to enter the mortal world, and the only kai to come to Earth. The other was Elder Kai, who went to a grassy planet to flee Majin Buu's attack. *The relationship between Majin Buu and Supreme Kai is similar to that of Frieza and King Kai. Both Kais seemed to be afraid of both villains, and keep talking about how powerful the villain is and that they cannot be defeated, and thoroughly enjoy the moment when it seems that that villain is finally defeated (Goku vs Frieza and Vegito vs Super Buu). *Though Supreme Kai fused with Kibito, his voice did not change to a double voice like Vegito and Gogeta. This could possibly be similar to Piccolo's fusions, where one fusee has complete control over the fused body. *The attitude of the Supreme Kai changes as the anime presses forward. When he is first introduced, he squints his eyes at Goku and smiles in a manner that makes him seem mysterious and powerful. Just as what a supreme leader of the universe should be, he is calm and thinks rationally at critical moments. Later on, his constant surprise at the Saiyan's power and his dependence on others to protect the universe against Buu have made him seem more fearful and innocent. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support